Look After You
by Courtney The Baller
Summary: Sophie left Gotham City, only to stumble into Jump City. After meeting the Teen Titans she is offered a chance to join, which Sophie accepts. She feels accepted here, and starts to fall for a team mate. But will all this end because of a certain villain? [ Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Titans or any characters except Sophie. Rated M for later chapters. ] OC x BB
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - After much consideration, I decided to change the way this story was written. I felt like it didn't have enough detail or thought put into it. As time went on, I finally came up with a nice plot to the story. Thank you for understanding and hopefully this is written better.  
**

**-Courtney**

* * *

_**Sophia Wayne**_

She read the note for the hundredth time that night. Her eyes were red and puffy while dried tears stained her cheeks.

_Bruce,_

_I appreciate you taking me in and teaching me all that you know. I'm terribly sorry you have to find this out through a note, but I'm leaving. Gotham just isn't home anymore and I want to know where my home really is. Tell Alfred thank you for me, as well. I'll keep in touch._

_Love always, _

_S.A.W._

The sixteen year old tugged down the sapphire colored sleeves on her suit to cover the old scars that were slightly showing as she looked herself over in the full-length mirror. Around her waist was a silver belt, full of weapons Bruce had built with her when she was old enough to fight crime with him. Her eyes were an unnatural color; pure gold. Dark brown hair fell to her shoulder in tight ringlets. Summer freckles covered her nose on her tanned skin. There was unease in her eyes.

She put the letter on her pillow, wanting to scoff at how cliché that was. Of course, a run away placing her farewell letter on the pillow. She took a last look around her childhood room before leaving. She felt like it she was leaving behind all of what she knew.

The young girl wasn't expecting to run into anyone while making her escape, but she had terrible luck. Alfred, the butler she had known almost all her life, ran right into her. "Sophie?" the butler asked as he helped her up and dusted off his chest. _Always so elegant, _Sophie thought with a small smile. "What are you doing?" The smile vanished from her face as she answered, "Sir, I have to leave."

The confusion was easy to see on the old man's face. "Leave? What do you mean by that?" A sigh escaped from her plump lips, "Gotham isn't where I'm meant to be. I keep getting the feeling that there is more out there. I need to know what that is. Please, don't tell Bruce you ran into me tonight," Sophie explained.

After a bit of thinking, Alfred nodded with a frown on his face. Sophie gleamed up at him, gripping around his neck and tugging him down for a long hug. Alfred was like a second father to her. "I love you." The man's grip was tight as he whispered back, "I love you as well, Miss. Sophia Ann. Take care of yourself."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

Sophie groaned as she hoisted the bag on her shoulder once again. It had quite possibly been three days since she had left Gotham City. Sophie was clueless as to where she was now. The streets were crowded, people bumped into her rudely. Finally, she stopped an older woman who looked like she was in her mid-forties. "Ma'am? May I ask you what city this is?" Sophie's eyes narrowed suspiciously as the woman twitched in an unnatural way and smiled the creepiest smile she had seen. The Joker had her beat when it came to scary smiles, though.

"Why, you're in Jump City." The lady's eye twitched before she walked on. She didn't have time to think about the strange encounter. Her stomach growled loudly. Sophie stood on her tip-toes, her small frame not tall enough to see over the heads that swarmed around her. She sighed in relief as a pizza place came into view.

Sophie shoved through the crowd and ran across the street, pushing open the door as a bell rang to announce that she was here. A blonde woman smiled kindly at her, "Go ahead and find a seat, darling. I'll be right with you." The lady was serving five teenagers, who were all odd in a cool kind-of-way.

The teen girl found a booth and was quickly waited on. She ordered a medium veggie pizza and a large soda. Sophie felt starved. As soon as the food was placed in front of her, she was stuffing her face. She had actually finished it in about five minutes tops, ending it with a loud burp that rang through the restaurant. People turned and glared, but a grin formed on her face as she left the waitress a tip. As she walked past the teenagers to exit the place, a cyborg boy stuck out his fist to her.

Sophie looked at the boy and laughed as he said to her, "Nice one, little missy." Her fist connected with his robotic one as she replied, "That's not the best I can do, but thanks." She turned and left, back out into the busy streets.

Sophie was in the Jump City Library when all the chaos happened. A man ran inside, telling everyone in the building to leave before their lives came to an end. The heroine side of her took control, getting all the people into a small room in the back of the building. A child was crying, but she didn't have time to calm him down at the moment. She broke out into a sprint as she left the library.

If felt like thousands of people were running south, so she went north where she predicted the shit was happening. People trampled past, some shoving her hard in a way to escape. The farther north she ran, the warmer the climate felt. Sweat dripped down her face.

Sophie stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around. Fire was everywhere. Citizens lay on the ground either dead or injured badly. Her eyes zoomed in to the man who must have caused it all.

He stood on a car that was in flames, a weapon in hand as he laughed cruelly. He hopped down in one swift motion before making his way towards her. "Sophie. What a lovely surprise," his voice was smooth and robotic sounding. On the man's face was a mask, one side bronze and the other black. Only one eye hole showed his evil black eye.

Sophie stared at the man in wonder, "How do you know my name?" The man's on eye narrowed, "Oh, I know all about you. You're Batman's apprentice with a very special power." Sophie's teeth were gritted. "And, my spy made sure to find out if you were really in Jump City."

The woman from earlier stepped out from a near by ally, still twitching as she pulled off the realistic looking costume. A gasp escaped Sophie's lips as she looked the robot over. Her head whipped back towards the man. Anger and frustration were radiating off her body as she sprinted towards the evil man, pulling out an explosive Batarang from her belt. Once her aim was perfect, she threw it.

The explosion caused her to fall on her ass. Sophie's eyes burned as she opened them to see the man still standing, only a tear in his suit. "Nice. Although, I was expecting something much better." She shot up and charged again, not before looking the man in the eye and shifting into something much more powerful than herself.

Power flooded through her veins as she stood in a different form. A different body. _Holy fuck,_ Shophie thought to herself as the power flooded through her new form, _who is this dude?_

The man's eye went wide in shock and amusement, but was quick to compose it. "Amazing. You look exactly like me, but your eye seems to stay yellow." Sophie asked the man, "How do you know of me?" The mystery man only laughed in her face, "I have connections. Your voice seems to stay the same as well. Very high pitched and girly sounding."

Sophie let out a short-lived battle cry as she charged at the man, taking him by surprise and flinging him into a building. He hit it with a thud, but was back on his feet in an instant. "TITANS, GO!"

Sophie turned to see the five teenagers from the pizza place. "Which one?" the green teen asked in shock. A strong pair of hands quickly wrapped around Sophie's throat. The man shoved her with force into a brick building, the back of her head meeting the sharp edge of the corner. Her body quickly retracted and soon was back into her normal form, blood dripped down the back of her head and forehead. The masked man stood over her, an evil glint in his eye. "Come with me, Sophie." She spit at the man's hand as she reached down to her utility belt. Sophie grabbed for an electric Batarang and threw it at the man before throwing a tracer on his leg. As the masked man stumbled back, she heard the ebony haired boy cry out, "TITANS, ATTACK!" After that, darkness invaded her vision.

* * *

"We need to find out who she is. She could be dangerous," Robin said as he paced back and forth. The mystery girl lay unconscious in the infirmary in the Titan Tower while the team searched for information about her. "I found an article!" Cyborg shouted as he typed on the keyboard of the computer, making Robin stop and stare at the television that took up most of the wall.

Cy pulled the newspaper article about the girl on the TV screen. "The title of the article says, _'Sophie, a Heroine or Freak of Nature?'_" Beast Boy scoffed at the title as Cyborg read on, "'Sophie is well known as Batman's apprentice, helping him stop many evil-doers from the Joker to Catwoman. Although, when asking citizens on the street, some say they wouldn't mind if Sophie were gone as well. As one reader says, "How do we know Sophie won't realize what powers she has and try to take over as well?" With the ability to transform her body into anyone she pleases, _how do we know she won't go bad herself?_ Stay tuned for more on Sophie and Batman.'"

The room went silent as they took it all in. Beast Boy was the first to speak, "Well, now I know why she left Gotham. She was getting slammed in that article. And she was helping them. Poor girl." Beast Boy looked at the pictures that went with it. In one, Sophie wore a silver mask as she put a villain known as the Joker in the back of a police car. "The girl known as Sophie does not seem to be evil," Starfire mumbled. "Should we learn more about her when she wakes up?" Raven asked in her monotone voice that had a curious glint in it.

Robin stood in front of his team, all eyes were on him. All members waiting for the next command. After all, he was the leader. "We'll find out more. If she isn't evil, we may ask her to join the team. We could always use someone with her abilities." Everyone nodded, the decision finally made.

Sophie awoke with her head pounding and her throat dry. She let out a soft groan as she leaned up on the soft bed she had been left on. She scowled, pulling the IV needle out of her soft skin. At the sound of a girl's voice filled the air, Sophie's eyes widened as someone said, "Friends! Sophie is not sleeping any longer!"

Sophie sprang from the bed, getting into her defensive stance. She looked the hovering girl over with wary gold eyes. The mysterious girl, who Sophie later learned was Starfire, had bright green eyes and flaming red hair. She was wearing a purple belly shirt and a matching mini skirt with knee-length boots. "Please, I do not wish to harm you."

Sophie stood her guard as the four other teenagers she had noticed at the pizza place enter the room. "Yo, look who's awake," the half robotic boy grinned. Sophie felt her eyes narrow as she asked, "Who are you guys?" The boy with the mask protecting his identity stepped forward, "We're the Teen Titans." He quickly pointed out every member of the group.

Sophie relaxed a bit, but was still careful and observant as she looked over the Teen Titans. Honestly, she wasn't sure what to say. She woke up in their place and now awkwardly stood in front of them, feeling uncomfortable. "Well, uh, I'm Sophie." Robin's smile was small, but amused, "Yeah, we already knew that. Had to do some research find out who you were." Sophie licked her lips, "To see what strange creature you had come across." It was meant to be a joke, but her voice was dull sounding.

The green one named Beast Boy had a flirtatious grin as he said, "Strange? You mean original, right?" Sophie felt the warmth reach her cheeks. It was easy to admit that Beast Boy was cute. His looks ranged from pointed ears to the sharp canine teeth that poked out from his mouth. His green eyes sparkled like gems and his purple and black suit that fit his body perfectly. He might have been sixteen or seventeen.

The girl with the dark vibe had her eyes in slits as she looked over Beast Boy, then Sophie. Her name was Raven. Her midnight blue outfit made her skin look white in contrast and her eyes were a purple tint. With her hood down, her hair was the same color of her eyes. A diamond shaped gemstone on her forehead.

The robotic boy next to her was obviously Cyborg. Almost half of his body was electronic while the rest was his dark, human skin. He was also very well built. Cyborg must have been a pretty big dude before he half of him was robotic.

Sophie turned to look back at Robin, who was quite obviously the leader of the small group of heroes. "I should probably go." She grabbed her bag from the chair at the side of the bed she had lay on earlier. It slid over her shoulders and she went to leave the room. She had almost forgotten her manners, "Thank you for helping me, but I can handle it from here on out."

She went to exit the building but stood in the hall near the infirmary. She wasn't positive where she should go to leave. "Can we talk first?" Robin's voice was close, she spun around to face him. His face was all business as he said, "We want to talk to you. And if you still want to leave, then we'll have Beast Boy show you to the door."

Sophie's eyes trailed over Robin, observing every detail from the way he stood to the emotions hidden deep within his eyes on his emotionless face. Batman had once taught her how to read people and it was noted that he was doing the same to her. As her eyes met his, she nodded solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you know that since I'm on summer vacation, I'll be able to update more! YAY! Review, favorite, follow? :)**

**- Courtney**

* * *

_**Sophia Wayne**_

Sophie watched as Robin paced back and forth in front of her as she sat on the long and round couch. While Starfire was to the left of her, Beast Boy was on the right. Starfire watched Robin intensely as he spoke, while Beast Boy had his eyes glued to the television as Cyborg played a racing game with him. Beast Boy kept going on about how "it was impossible to beat the Green Machine." Sophie had to stop herself from giggling at most of his comments.

"We know exactly why Slade wants you," Robin muttered, talking about the villain that had attacked her earlier that day. "You have an extraordinary power that can be dangerous if in the wrong hands." The leader talk bored Sophie, so she watched as Cyborg started to kick Beast Boy's ass. As the game ended, Cy shot up and yelled, "Boo-yah!" Beast Boy was fuming as he challenged Cyborg to the best two out of three.

Robin's tone finally caught Sophie's attention as he said, "Well, we don't want to see you hurt. So, what would you say if we asked you to join the Titans? We think you're definitely Teen Titan material." In his gloved hand, he held out a yellow communicator with a T on the front. Sophie's yellow eyes were wide, caught completely off guard at the offer. It was so different; being wanted instead of needed felt pretty good. With a grin plastered on her face, she took the communicator gently from Robin's outstretched hand. "Oh, we will be such great friends!" Star screeched as she pulled Sophie close and had her in a death grip. "We shall go shopping and paint our nails! It will be so much fun!"

Sophie pulled away from the alien girl, giving her a polite smile. "I wouldn't do that," Raven said as she finally made her way into the room, "Death would be easier than waiting for Starfire to pick out an outfit." It might take Sophie a while to get use to Raven, but so far she was okay.

* * *

"And finally, we have your room," Robin informed as he typed in a series of numbers into a control panel. He had given her a tour of the building and ended it with her room. The automatic door split apart, making Sophie smile as she glanced around the room. The walls were painted white and the bed spread was a light blue. The carpet in the room was black. It was an ordinary room, the only other furniture it held was a bedside table and small black lamp. "We can redecorate it after everything it settled, so it will be more comfortable for you."

She turned to Robin, curiosity in her cat-like eyes. "Why are you doing this for me? You don't know anything about me." Robin was doing it again, analyzing her like she was a secret file just waiting to be opened. With a distant look in his eyes, Robin said, "I was once Batman's apprentice as well. Before you came along. He trained me and taught me what I needed to know to fight crime. By the time I had turned thirteen I had left. Three years later, I formed the Teen Titans."

Sophie looked him over before noticing the utility belt that was similar to her own. _How could I have missed that? _She nodded. "So, how old are all of you?" Robin shrugged his muscular shoulders, "Starfire, Raven and I are all nineteen. Cyborg is twenty and Beast Boy just turned seventeen. I should probably ask, how old are you now?" He grinned at her. "Sixteen." Robin soon left the room after telling her the code to get into her room. The door shut behind him and soon quiet took place. Silence. It drove Sophie mad.

She searched the room in hopes of finding something to fill the silence. Not a TV, not a radio was found. Sophie ran her hand through her coffee colored hair before she started to hum the tune to a song she had heard recently. She noted the closet on the other side of the room from her bed. Sophie grabbed her bag and walked over to it. She grinned when she found the clothes hangers already inside, then hung up her matching uniforms and pajamas.

As her humming continued, there was a knock on the door. She fell silent before strolling over and letting the door slide open. A fang toothed teenager stood before her. "Hey, Sophie. Uh, we're having dinner and want you to join us," Beast Boy invited as he looked Sophie over. She suddenly wished her costume wasn't as tight, feeling embarrassed as Beast Boy grinned at her. "I'm vegetarian, but thank you for the invite."

Before the door closed, Beast Boy stuck his purple shoe in the way to stop it from shutting. "So am I! If you wanna, we could go somewhere and get something to eat. One vegetarian with another." As Sophie bit down on her lip, Beast Boy quickly shifted into a small green kitten. It startled her at first, but she soon realized it was his power. _Hint, the name Beast Boy. I'm such a dumb ass,_ Sophie thought to herself. His green eyes grew wide in an attempt to make her agree, but she smiled and said, "I'm more of a dog person." As quickly as he had changed into the kitten, he was now a small pug, his green eyes wide once again.

With a huff, she agreed which caused him to transform into his kind of human form. Beast Boy pulled Sophie into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around her waist as he thanked her. He pulled back before he could notice the shade of pink that had crept into her cheeks.

As he lead her into the big living room, she noticed there was a side kitchen in the room as well. Beast Boy called to the rest of the team, "Guys, Sophie and I are gonna get a bite to eat on our own. We'll be back later." Cyborg glanced at Sophie, "You know he doesn't eat meat, right?" Sophie rose a dark brow as she said, "Yeah, I'm vegetarian as well." The team couldn't help but stare as they walked towards the stairs.

_**Robin**_

As soon as the two were out of hearing distance, Raven quickly turned to her remaining teammates, startling them a bit with her sudden movement. "I've only seen this once before, but I think Beast Boy found his soul mate." Cyborg's face was frozen in shock, making Robin wonder if he was going to short-circuit. Starfire soon asked, "What is this soul mate you talk about?" Robin was the one to explain, "The meaning of the term soul mate is when you find your other half. The one you were destined to be with." Starfire's face twisted in confusion as she tried to process this new information. "So, they are to be split in half and put together? That is horrible!"

Before Starfire were to freak out, Cyborg laid a robotic hand on her shoulder and said, "No, Star. A soul mate is when you find the one person you want to be with for the rest of your days. True love." Robin couldn't help the flutter in his chest when Starfire's gaze landed on him. She quickly averted it and grinned, "We should celebrate this glorious news!"

Raven's glare directed towards Starfire caused the Tamaranean girl to land back on the floor. "They can't know. If they do at this early of a stage then there's a possibility it might not happen. That could cause the entire future to change." Cyborg had a sarcastic grin plastered on his face as he said, "So, if BB gets friend-zoned, then it'll fuck up everything? Man, are we screwed." Robin chuckled at the comment, but a frown soon came across his face, "You think having Sophie around will help Beast Boy with his…"

Robin didn't want to say it, but lately Beast Boy had been showing signs of depression. It has been going on since Terra had left him, even though that was years ago. Though his green friend would try and deny it, it was known among the others that he was still hurting from his loss. With a calming gaze, Raven nodded, "In due time, we'll hopefully have our old Beast Boy back."

_**Sophia Wayne**_

"You've never had tofu? What kind of vegetarian are you?" Beast Boy gasped as he held the door open for her, the bell chiming overhead. The two were at a Chinese restaurant Beast Boy swore up and down didn't sell any meat products. They sat themselves down at a table and a waitress came up to take their order. "I'll have the usual," Beast Boy said with a wink. The grinning Asia woman turned towards Sophie, "And you?" Sophie didn't see anything that looked appealing to her. So, with a shrug, she said, "I'll have what he's having." The lady scrawled something on her notepad and took up their menus before leaving them.

Beast Boy wore a funny expression, making Sophie curious. She looked at him with a crooked smile, "What?" With a smirk on his face, Beast Boy asked her, "So, you want tofu with a side of noodles and apple juice?" Sophie couldn't help but let out a snort as she laughed. "Apple juice? I haven't had that since I was five." Beast Boy smiled as he bit his green bottom lip. "I like apple juice. I like your laugh, too. It's cute." A blush formed on Sophie's cheeks, one she was sure that Beast Boy had noticed. "So," she started once she calmed down, "how did you get your powers? There's no way that was inherited."

A knowing grin came upon Beast Boy's face, "My parents were geneticists who traveled a lot to study wildlife. They wanted to know more about a rare, green monkey. And I, being young at the time, went up to pet one of them. Well, the thing ended up biting me and I got an illness called Sakutia." As Beast Boy went on, Sophie couldn't help but notice how his face fell with each sentence. "My parents tried to cure me with a new serum they created, which gave me the shape-changing abilities. As a side effect, my skin, hair and eyes turned green.

Sophie nodded, "Where are your parents now?" Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd rather not talk about it." Sophie nodded in understanding. Everyone had secrets or regrets that they didn't like talking about. It was a fact that she had plenty she kept locked in the back of her mind.

"Anyways, enough about me. I'm more interested in you," Beast Boy said as the waitress sat down their apple juices. Sophie didn't know Chinese restaurants even sold apple juice. She played around with her napkin, folding it into different shapes as she thought of something to say that wouldn't give up to much of her past. "Uh, my real name is Sophia Ann. Batman adopted me at the age of eleven. Um, my favorite color is blue. I'm sixteen," she went on, her eyebrows knotting together as she thought of more to say. A chuckle escaped Beast Boy, "You're terrible at keeping conversation. How does your power work?"

Their food was placed in front of them, momentarily forgotten as Sophie thought of the steps she took to transform herself into another person. She never really thought about it. It was more of a spur-of-the-moment thing. "Well, what I do is I have to make eye contact. After all, the eyes are the gateway to the soul. Then, I just channel my energy into making myself into that person. It's pretty cool because I get their powers, too." Beast Boy beamed with curiosity, "Show me a demonstration!" Sophie licked her full lips, "Okay. I'll do you."

She looked deeply into Beast Boy's eyes. But she paused. His eyes were such a bright green; it was as if she were looking at two emeralds. Shaking the thought from her head, she focused on her power. He gasped, now facing almost an exact replica of himself. "Damn, I didn't know I was that sexy." Sophie giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Wanna see me shift into a big bad animal like you can?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, a small smirk on his face as he nodded.

A green lemur sat in front of Beast Boy. It's golden eyes shown brightly with amusement as it quickly transferred back into Sophie. "I'm not going to lie, it was pretty cool being able to turn into an animal. It kind of brings out the wild in you." Sophie smiled at Beast Boy, who grinned right back at her. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking at the moment.

As soon as she tried the tofu, she couldn't help but grin. "Well?" Beast Boy said, staring her down from across the table. She couldn't help but laugh, "Not bad. You have good taste in food, BB." Sophie was glad she didn't deny Beast Boy's offer to take her out to eat. "Thank you for bringing me along," Sophie said as she twisted her noodles around on her chop sticks. A half smile crossed Beast Boy's face as he said, "Anytime you wanna go out to eat, just tell me and we'll go."

After declining Sophie's offer to pay, Beast Boy bought dinner. As they passed the electronic store, Sophie went to buy a stereo. Beast Boy helped pick out a good one and even bought that for her. Although, she wanted to buy it herself, she was very thankful for it. Beast Boy even carried it for Sophie as well.

They walked as slowly as possible as they made their way home. Sophie wanted the night to last. It was then that she was glad she left Gotham when she did. She had met a wonderful group of heroes her own age who accepted her. Sophie also met Beast Boy, which was a total plus.

They crept into the tower, just in case the others were asleep. After handing her the stereo, they stood across the wide hall from one another. Sophie grinned as she said her goodnight before disappearing into her room. She placed the black stereo on the table before going to the closet to get her pajamas: a thin sapphire V-neck with black short-shorts. She crawled into the covers after turning her stereo on low volume to chase the silence away. Her muscles relaxed instantly as her body sank into the mattress. Sophie sighed in content. Although, the nightmare soon took place as her mind went into sleep mode.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sophia Wayne**_

The sound of sirens and flashing red lights woke Sophie from her horrid nightmare. Her yellow eyes flashed open and she quickly sprang from her bed. Obviously this was calling the Titans together. She stared at the pale scars across her wrists, scowling at the ugly marks. Sophie threw on a gray hoodie, then snatched up her utility belt and snapped it on. Sophie was met in the hallway by the rest of the Titans. They all sprinted towards the living room, all dressed in their uniform besides Sophie who was still in her pajamas.

"Nice, jammies," Beast Boy snickered. She smacked him lightly on the stomach at the comment, frowning a bit. Cyborg was quick to type in the location of the crime and what had happened. "It's at the bank on 4th Avenue," Robin said as he glared at the TV like it was the enemy. Cyborg stood from his chair. "Titans, move out."

Sophie climbed on the back of Robin's motorcycle after getting permission. He handed her a helmet. As soon as it was tightly secure on her head, they sped off. Sophie clung tightly onto Robin's abdomen as she looked over his shoulder to see where they were going. After a couple left and right turns, they made it to the scene of the crime. A person stood there, wearing a completely black bodysuit with a red-x placed on the left of his chest. The person had a ash-gray utility belt with matching gloves with black boots and a black cape to match.

Sophie climbed off the bike and pulled the helmet off, tossing it to the ground. She cursed under her breath when she noticed the mask he wore didn't show his eyes. His mask was a white skull with no lower jaw on a black full-faced mask. Of course, it had a red-x on it. As the rest of the Titans showed up, the guy stood there with a bag of money in his hands. "Ah, the Titans," he said, a hint of smirk in his voice. His eyes landed on her, as she was in her defensive stance by Robin. His head twisted a bit to the side, "Who's this? My, she's a pretty one." The guy chuckled, then reached for his belt. "TITANS, GO!"

Everyone charged at him from all sides, but he quickly pulled an explosive and aimed it at Beast Boy and Cyborg. The ground exploded in front of them, sending them flying back. Robin's staff quickly expanded as he let out a battle cry. He placed the end on the ground and used it to vault himself into the villain, who was calculating Robin's every move. As Robin went to land a swift kick to his stomach, the guy grabbed his legs and twisted his body to fling Robin into a building. He was soon down and struggling to get back up. Raven and Starfire took to the air. Before both of them even had a chance to use their power, the villain pulled out some kind of gun. He shot at them, a red beam flying out of the barrel and making them fall from the sky. Sophie growled as she flung herself at the man.

While she was in the air, a giant red-x was flung at her, sticking her against the bank walls. She growled as she tried to get down. It was as if she was glued to the wall. The villain walked with arrogance towards her, making her glare at him with hatred. As his hand went to touch her face, she growled and kicked forward. He easily dodged it, though. The man let out a dark chuckle, "Slade was right about you having attitude. He didn't tell me about how sexy you were, though." She felt her eyes grow wide. _He was working for Slade._

As soon as the comment had left his lips, a green ram charged at him and knocked him to the ground. The rest of the Titans were up and moving. Sophie squirmed under the X that held her to the wall as she watched the Titans fight him. Before he disappeared, he looked at Sophie once more. Then, he flung a smoke bomb to the ground and was gone. She couldn't see her friends, but heard as they coughed from the smoke. Beast Boy's eyes had grown angry, but softened once he noticed Sophie still stuck. He walked over and gently pealed the X off of her. Her feet touched the ground and she rubbed her shoulders.

Before she could thank Beast Boy, Robin had stalked towards Sophie angrily. "Why didn't you shift into him when you had the chance? It could have saved us a whole lot of trouble!" Robin growled as he got in Sophie's face. Beast Boy laid a hand on Robin's shoulder while he pleaded, "Rob, just chill." Sophie's body shook in anger as she said through gritted teeth, "I could not see his eyes. Therefore, I could not shift." The rest of the Teen Titans stared with wide eyes as their leader and new member glared each other down, having a silent battle with their eyes. And honestly, it looked as if Sophie was winning.

And she did. Robin turned his head away, still angry but calming down at her reasoning. He stepped back away from her and huffed, "What did Red-X tell you while you were pinned to the wall?" Beast Boy shook his head in an annoyed manner, "He told her that Slade was right when he said she had an attitude. But Slade didn't mention how sexy she was." Robin's eyes narrowed dangerously, "So, he's working with Slade…"

The streets had grown eerily quiet as the Titans soon roamed the streets in search of any more clues. Sophie walked over to the abandoned bag. She picked it up, opening it wide enough to where only her eyes could see. There was no money in it. But, it was filled with blank pieces of paper. Her teeth dug into the flesh of her bottom lip as she reached in and pulled one out to examine it closer. "Robin, you might wanna check this out," Sophie called as she pulled out some more paper, making a pile on the ground. The leader walked over to her as they stood in the middle of the empty street, picking up a piece of blank paper. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the growing pile. "He didn't even rob the bank…" Robin huffed as he added it all up, "It was just to get us here…"

They were soon dismissed from the scene, but Robin stayed back to see if there was anything he missed. Before Beast Boy had changed, Sophie grabbed his hand. He looked at it for a minute, then finally looked up into her eyes. Sophie ignored the flutter in her chest at the sight of his eyes shining under the street lamp and focused on the question she wanted to ask. "Mind if I shift into you so I can fly home? Cyborg already left and I came with Robin." Beast Boy's fangs showed as he grinned, "Sure."

As she stared deeply into his eyes. Finally, she changed into a copy of Beast Boy. They both shifted their bodies into small birds. The sight of Jump City at night from the height they were at was stunning. The lights twinkled as they flew over them. Sophie tilted her wings, using the winds as a guide home. She copied what Beast Boy did due to he had more experience with changing into different creatures.

When they made it to the tower, they both shifted into their regular forms. Sophie shook out her hair as she yawned. She was sure she hadn't gotten much sleep before the alarms had woken them up. From the dark circles forming under Beast Boy's eyes, it seemed like he didn't either. They slowly entered the Titan Tower and climbed the stairs together at a slow pace. "So, I'm guessing Slade has something in mind about me," Sophie muttered as they made their way to their floor. Beast Boy stopped suddenly, his gloved hands cupped Sophie's cheeks and made her look up at him. She felt the flutter again, but simply ignored it.

Beast Boy's eyes shown with determination as he told her, "Soph, we won't let Slade touch you. _I won't let Slade touch you._ He'll sure have hell to pay if he does." Sophie chewed on her bottom lip, feeling weak for being frightened by Slade. Finally, she nodded her head with Beast Boy's hands still pressed to her cheeks, "Thank you. For everything. And tonight." Those green eyes that she had grown so attached to glowed with bliss. "Well, I couldn't let that creep near you." She giggled as they started to trudge back up the stairs.

When they had gotten to their floor, Sophie realized she would have to go and have her nightmare again. As Beast Boy went to turn, Sophie's arms were suddenly around his waist. He was shocked at first, then his body relaxed and his arms were wrapped tightly around Sophie. When they parted, she grinned and said, "Thanks, again." Beast Boy gave her a crooked smile as he whispered, "Goodnight, Soph." She wished him a goodnight as well before going into her bedroom.

* * *

As Sophie awoke, cold sweat matted her curls to her forehead and neck. She couldn't help the gasps that had escaped her as she tried to regain her breath. She leaned up from her bed and her fingers instinctively tangled themselves into her hair, tugging on the ends to try and fight away the memories that soured her once good dreams. As Sophie's heart rate slowed, she got up from her bed. She made her way to her closet, shrugging her sleepwear off and slipping into her uniform, sliding her silver gloves and boots on soon after.

Sophie paced back and forth in her room, trying to ignore the feeling of going insane. Her parents had screwed up her life. Even though they were now out of the picture, the memories didn't go away. Although Bruce had gotten a therapist for her, she only scared the therapist away with her story of how she got the scars and why her parents thought she deserved them. She felt completely _fucked_ up. Sophie's emotions dimmed down a bit, enough to where she could face the others and seem to be acting normal. She trembled at the thought of the others finding out about her past. She sighed before putting on a fake grin and stepping out from her room.

_**Raven**_

The atmosphere in the room was normal as Raven levitated by the windows with her eyes closed. Meditation always sharpened her senses and brought her to a familiar place: the back of her mind. The sound of the door sliding open brought her back to the present a bit, enough to notice the shift of the air. "Hey, Sophie!" Beast Boy called, "want some tofu pancakes?" "Sure," Sophie said, but there was a hidden unease in her tone. Raven's eyes opened in slits as she watched Sophie walk over to the kitchen area and pull a stool out to sit on. She watched Beast Boy make the disgusting food.

Raven couldn't help the curiosity, but soon dismissed the idea of linking her mind to Sophie's. After linking to Robin's and finding out stuff unknown until that moment was hard on her. "Wanna hear a joke?" Raven heard Sophie ask, most likely talking to Beast Boy. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her meditation. Although, she was unable to keep herself from listening. "Sure," Beast Boy said. "Did you hear about the Italian chef that died?" she asked before continuing the story, "He pasta way." The dumb joke basically had Beast Boy in tears as he was heard cackling. Raven wanted to roll her eyes at their childish humor. _No wonder they're soul mates._

"Remember we have combat practice this afternoon," Robin reminded the team. Raven sighed, all concentration had vanished. She floated back to the floor. "Yo, what are we eating for breakfast? There ain't no way in hell I'm eating that tofu stuff." "C'mon, dude! Give it a try!" "I'd rather have a juicy steak." "Dude! I've been a cow before!" Raven grinded her teeth together, annoyed with Cyborg and Beast Boy's constant bickering over dumb things. "You're wasting your energy on a pointless argument. Just eat what you want," Raven growled as she made her way to the door. She then left, escaping to the peacefulness of her room.

_**Sophia Wayne**_

During combat practice, Sophie was paired with Starfire. The combat room had a mirror on one wall, while the others were painted a dark gray. The floor was padded, so there wasn't a big worry on getting injured. The others stood on the side while Sophie and Star stood across from each other. "Alright, Starfire knows what to do. Soph, what we do in this room is practice with our powers, but now hurt the other person in the process." Sophie nodded, then her focus was turned to Starfire.

"Go." Sophie looked into Star's eyes, shifting into Starfire's body. Her eyes were wide as she took Sophie in. With a smirk, Sophie's eyes blazed with energy. "Mesmerizing, isn't it?" Sophie snickered as she produced a bright yellow energy from her hands. Starfire did the same with her green energy and both were soon firing at one another, but doing it in a cautious manner by not projecting too much energy. By the time they had finished, Starfire was pinned to the ground by Sophie. She grinned widely as she helped Starfire back to her feet. Sophie shifted back into her normal form, sticking her hand out and shaking Star's hand. "You are a truly skilled fighter. We must do friendly battle again." Sophie agreed, her face heating up at the praise she was getting.

Beast Boy stuck his hand up for a high five. Once Sophie's hand had came it contact with his, Beast Boy's hand wrapped itself around hers as he brought it closer to their faces. He laced his fingers with hers, "Nice job, Soph." She bit down hard on her bottom lip, "Thanks, BB." She blushed, untwining her fingers from his as they resumed watching the others fight each other.

* * *

**Yikes. This chapter completely blows... Anyways, thanks for the follows and favorites on this story. :)**

**- Courtney**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sophia Wayne**_

A week had gone by with no attacks on Jump City. It was an eerie quiet, something that was apparently uncommon here. The Titans still trained hard, preparing for the next enemy. Sophie thought that the harder she trained, the more exhausted she would be. Causing her to be too tired to dream. But her nightmares still invaded her mind. It was always the same nightmare, every single night since they had damaged her. Sophie's past followed her everywhere she went.

After deciding it was time to redecorate Sophie's room, Star drug her and Raven to a home improvement store. "Starfire, really. I'm okay with my room. I honestly don't care when it looks like," Sophie had tried to say as they walked inside the store. A chill ran down her spine as the air conditioner hit her full blast. "Friend Sophie, you need a room to match your personality." Starfire was just naïve that Sophie couldn't bare to press the issue of not wanting to redecorate. A sigh-like groan escaped her empath friend, "And why am I needed?" The alien girl laughed like the answer was obvious, "I felt as if us girls needed to do the hanging out."

Starfire rushed for the paint, looking them over for what felt like hours until she found the perfect shade of gold. She explained to Sophie that the color reminded her of her eyes. Raven walked around aimlessly looking at desks and chairs while Sophie looked at the lamps, bored out of her mind.

By the time they had finished shopping, Star had bought: three buckets of paint and primer, sapphire bed spread and a dark wooden desk with a silver tinted metal computer chair. Raven used her telekinesis to take the heavier objects back to the tower. Once they had got there, Raven escaped to her room and Starfire started with the walls.

Sophie rummaged through the fridge, grinning in triumph once she spotted what she was searching for. She pulled the soy milk out and grabbed a glass cup. As she was pouring the white liquid, a sudden voice startled her. "Rough day?" Sophie seen the black spiky hair in her peripheral vision. "I was forced to go shopping with Starfire. So, yeah I had a rough day." Robin chuckled as he grabbed some bread to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Lucky for you, I cancelled practice today. I felt like you guys all deserved a break."

The cool drink parched her dry throat as she took a few swigs of the soy milk. She pulled the glass away from her, wiping away the milk mustache before grinning at Robin. "Thanks, Rob." She wanted to ask him something though. Something that had been festering in her mind for a week or so. Why hadn't Slade made any more moves since Red-X? Did he have any other villains involved as well? But she simply shrugged them away and sat her empty glass on the counter.

"Damn," she muttered as she took in the growing pile of dishes, "who's turn is it for dish duty?" Robin's lips turned down as he looked at the stacks of dishes. "Beast Boy. I'll have to remind him about it in a bit." Sophie's smile reached her eyes, _Of course it would be Beast Boy's turn._ Before she could say anything else, Starfire's head popped in from the entrance of the room. Gold paint was smeared across her cheek and she had some in her hair. "Sophie, I would like to be assisted with the painting of the room, please?" Sophie smiled as she followed Star out of the room, the alien talking about how beautiful it will turn out to be.

* * *

Xanthous colored eyes stared at the rolling waves of the sea. The view seemed to relax her stiff posture as she watched the foam crash upon the sandy shore. But her mind raced wildly with the previous nightmare she had just woken up from. It was different that the other. Slade was involved in this one, helping her parents try to murder her. And he howled with laughter as she bled out. She shook her head furiously, trying to erase the thought from her mind.

Se kicked her feet out into the open air before it came back and hit the side of the building. Even from the height she was at, the salty air seemed to lick at her face along with the warm breeze. No stars presented themselves in the night sky, but the waning gibbous phase of the moon illuminated the roof of the tower.

The reflection of the moon shone far off on the waters of the sea. Little ways away, the lights of Jump City burned into the darkness of the night. It seemed that you really could see everything from the Titan's Tower. And it was a lovely view as well.

Sophie pulled up the sleeves of her gray sweat shirt, using the dim light of the moon to observe her wrists. Numerous pale lines ran across her bronze skin. She swallowed back the resentment that threatened to consume her being. She was told by Bruce that it wasn't her fault many times. That not everyone understands a gift so valuable. That didn't stop her thoughts from telling her otherwise, though. Some nights she would be perfectly fine, believing what Bruce said was true. Other nights she lay curled in her bed, wishing she was killed that night because she thought of herself as a monster.

The sound of familiar footsteps across the cement of the roof caused her to tug down the sleeves of her sweat shirt, concealing the scars. A clear voice broke the silence. "Soph? What are you doing up?" the changeling asked as he sauntered over and sat right beside her. His legs dangled over the side of the building like her own.

"I had a nightmare. I figured some fresh air would help me to forget about it." Beast Boy nodded as his emerald eyes looked over her face, seeming as if it were taking in every little detail. "What are you doing up?" she asked as her eyes never left the ocean. She felt Beast Boy shrug his shoulders, "I couldn't sleep. I like coming up here on nights like this." His thigh rested against hers, the heat of his body escaped his tights and seemed to seep into her sweats. "I swear," she breathed a chuckle, "I think I'm the only one that actually wears pajamas to bed."

He laughed, "Nah, most of us do. I just change really quickly. There's no way I would be taken seriously if I showed up to a battle with ducky pajamas on." Sophie snorted with laughter at the thought of him wearing that. The quiet overtook their silly moment.

Beast Boy inhaled the air, his pointed ears twitching as he picked up a sound far off. "So, how long have you been out here?" Sophie looked out into the horizon. "Uh, since midnight." A ridge formed between Beast Boy's eyebrows, "Three hours? Jesus. How about this. Next time you have a nightmare, come over to my room and we can talk or do whatever until you feel better." Sophie looked down at the ground, her cheeks heating at his words. She nodded as he placed a hand down on her thigh. She was positive he could hear the increase in her heart rate at that simple motion, but he said nothing as he ran his hand across her leg.

Beast Boy's smile was soft as he said, "Listen, Soph. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here. Come to me anytime you need to talk. Hell, even if it's early in the morning." Sophie swore at that moment it took all she had not to break down into tears. No one had ever told her that. Not even her father.

Sophie gave a small smile, "Thank you, Beast Boy." He wagged his eyebrows a bit, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you in on a little secret." Sophie watched as he ran a hand through his pine colored hair. "Just don't laugh," Beast Boy smirked, his green eyes twinkled. She took her pointer finger and made an invisible X over the left of her chest, crossing her heart. A breathy laugh escaped his lips before he confessed, "My real name is Garfield Mark Logan." A giggle formed and she took her hand, covering the smile that had formed. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow as he teased, "I thought you wouldn't laugh?" Sophie just shook her head from side to side, not able to respond without letting another chuckle slip.

They sat in a comfortable silence. His bare hand would gently slide up and down her covered thigh. It still seemed to send warmth throughout her leg. "What's it like to be Batman's daughter?" Beast Boy asked with his lips in a pout. Sophie watched the waves crash on the shore, it was so peaceful.

"It wasn't like every girl and her dad. When we bonded, it was during combat or when he was training and educating me. He spent most of his time just patrolling the city while I was left with the butler. While he wasn't in costume, he acted like a snobby playboy. I acted that way around others who didn't know me as well." Sophie couldn't help but scoff before continuing, "I bet he found another child who's parents are either dead or in prison."

A sour feel was left in the air at the last sentence. Beast Boy was quiet as he took in everything she had said. Sophie's head hung in shame; she couldn't help the feeling of missing her adoptive father. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" The girl swallowed, her hand instinctively going up to play with a stray ringlet. Sophie's frown was very visible in the light cast from the moon. "They were sentenced to prison for life." The green-skinned boy simply nodded, making Sophie's body relax a bit. She was grateful he didn't press for more.

"Remember how we talked about my parents that first night at the restaurant?" Beast Boy suddenly asked. Sophie nodded her head, golden eyes watching Beast Boy as he licked his lips almost nervously. With his eyes downcast, he said, "Well, my parents had died. Shortly after I had gained my abilities, we all went on a boating trip. The boat wrecked into a pile of rocks and they both passed away. I could have saved them, yah know? I was orphaned and after being alone for a long time I decided to try and join the Doom Patrol. I kinda figured I might as well use my powers for something good. I broke into their headquarters and was treated like an intruder. My amazing efforts to escape impressed them and they accepted me into the team. Mento's harsh discipline and terrible attitude made me want to leave. And I did. I met Robin a little later."

Sophie was speechless. He had just given her his life story without a second thought, yet she was unable to even tell him anything before she became Bruce's daughter. Almost naturally, her hand fell on top of his. He looked up and his eyes dazzled as he flipped his hand around. With her palm against his own, he laced his fingers with hers. They sat like that until the sun started to rise in the horizon.

* * *

Sophie was perched at the end of her bed, just sitting in her costume with her head hanging low. The past few days her mind felt as if it were filled with horrible thoughts. She let out a soft groan as she stood and walked over to her bedside table. The drawer was flung open and she rummaged through useless junk until her hand grasped the little orange container. She pulled it out, looking over the small pill bottle. She exhaled through her nose, twisting the white lid off and shaking two tiny white antidepressants into her gloved hands. She stared at them blankly; it had been a while since she actually needed these.

Her silver combat boots with black soles tapped against the floors of the quiet halls. As she entered the circular lounge, she heard the voices. "Robin, please just go and relax to gain strength. You've been on the computer for many hours." The Boy-Wonder hissed through gritted teeth, "I need to know what he's planning. Just go to your room, Star." Sophie watched from the darkness of the entrance as Starfire's posture deflated. Robin let out a rough sigh before turning to face her. His mask hung loosely from his face and concern lines showed on the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Star. I'm just really stressed out. Slade is trying to get Sophie and if we're gonna protect her somehow, we need to know his every move. Go and get ready to eat. We might get pizza in a bit." Starfire gave a weak nod, then turned in the direction of the entrance.

Star's eyes widened as she noticed Sophie step out from the dark and walk nonchalantly towards the kitchenette. The alien just smiled at her and left the room. Sophie bent down and searched for a water bottle, grabbing on and shutting the fridge door behind her. Robin gave her a glance before going back to his work. As she swallowed down the pills with the water, watching Robin dug something out from the back of her mind. _The tracer she placed on Slade the first time they battled._

Sophie thought of a way to get Robin away from the computer and, after a bit of consideration, went with it. "What are you doing?" the shifter asked as she walked closer to the raven haired boy. His fingers tapped rapidly against the keyboard. Her hands touched the back of the chair as she leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen. His gelled hair tickled at her cheek but she simply ignored it. Slade's face was on the screen, as was most of the stuff the Titans had previously learned about him. "Researched," Robin's voice came out sharp.

With a small smile, she said, "Dude, let me take care of this. You seriously smell. Take a shower before we go eat." Robin's shoulders were stiff as he started to protest. But Sophie had assured him that she was a 'tech genius' because of what Batman had taught her. He let out a small growl before finally agreeing, soon leaving Sophie alone in the room.

She sat herself at the chair and closed the program momentarily. After messing around for a bit, she finally found the program Batman had taught her to use when needed. She typed in the tracer number and soon enough a blinking green dot popped up on the screen. "Got you, mother fucker," Sophie mumbled under her breath as she pressed the dot. She grabbed her communicator and synced the program into the yellow device. A cocky grin crossed her face as she knew exactly where he was. Slade was in one of those old abandoned buildings at the pier. She deleted the program and got back onto what Robin was originally on.

She grabbed a blank sheet of paper and looked around for something to write with. She made due with a dull pencil. She hastily scrawled out a note, saying she went to get some fresh air and would be back before they went to eat. She placed it on the table in front of the long couch before making her way to the stairs. Sophie had to find Slade. Alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sophia Wayne**_

The old wood of the docks creaked beneath Sophie's footsteps, causing a growl of annoyance to escape her lips. She looked back down at the communicator, just to make sure she was at the correct place and Slade hadn't moved. The blinking dot on the screen was proof she was on the right path. She crept in the shadows, her footsteps had fallen silent as she came across two of Slade's robotic minions. They stood before the door with weapons in hand. It felt almost too easy as Sophie pulled out two electric Batarangs. As they stuck out from their metal chests, the robots short-circuited before crumbling to the ground.

She plucked the gadgets from the cold metal bodies before turning towards the door. An uneasy feeling seeped its way into her gut. She took a light breath through her mouth before shoving the door open. She looked around as the sun's light washed into the room. The place was full of boxes, which didn't make the building seem like a place Slade would hide out in. Although, he always kept her guessing without ever getting any real answers.

The door slammed shut and darkness consumed her small figure. Sophie blinked a few times so her eyes could adjust to the poor lighting. Her fingertips brushed along the boxes as she neared the center of the room. She pulled out her bo staff that was similar to her leader's, pulling on the ends so it became longer. Once she was in the heart of the building, a bright light flashed on. Sophie became momentarily blinded before a threatening figure walked out from the shadows. "Hello, Sophie. I was wondering how long it would take you to come after me."

Slade's hand struck out from his side, palm facing towards the sky as he showed her the tracer she had planted on him weeks ago. His sinister eye narrowed as he tossed it to the ground, crushing it beneath his boot. Sophie's golden eyes turned to slits as she stared at him with hatred. His eyes never left hers. "You know, I would have thought you would pick a better place for us to talk. This place is too dim," Sophie said sarcastically as she tapped on of the boxes with her foot. "I like darkness."

Sophie's face seemed to be in a permanent sneer. "What use am I to you? I'm sure Red-X isn't going to be the only villain you send after me." Slade let out a menacing laugh. "Oh, Red-X was just the messenger. He got it across to Robin that I would be… keeping in touch." She let out a ragged breath, "You didn't answer the question." She didn't have to see it to know that Slade was smirking arrogantly beneath that symbolic mask of his. "You're like an open book, Sophie. I'm surprised your friends haven't figured it out yet." She ignored the fact that he had not yet answered the question, instead focusing on what he was saying now. Her heart pounded in her chest; she could feel the blood rushing around in her head. It was like all her senses were alive at that moment.

"What are you talking about?" she spat, her palms starting to get sweaty. As he took a step forward, she took a step back. "It's easy to see you had a quite… rough childhood. Most likely called an abomination by others. A monster by your peers. Slade continued, making her muscles clench as he talked. "You started to see yourself as a nuisance. But Batman took you in. You finally started to see you were worth something. Although, your past follows you. Haunts you even."

Sophie couldn't take anymore of the mental torture. With a growl, she threw herself in Slade's direction. Her fist was reared back and as soon as it was mere centimeters from his face, his large hand clasped around hers. Slade pushed her gloved hand back at an unnatural angle until the cracking sound of her wrist breaking was heard. Her breath caught in her throat but the adrenaline running through her veins numbed it. He then picked her up by the shoulders and slammed her to the wooden ground. She tried to regain her lost breath, but Slade took her staff and pressed it against her throat. She kicked at him, but it was no use. The most Sophie could do was try and fight him off of her.

"My, you are fun to torment. Almost as fun as Robin. You both never seem to give up, even when you're clearly outmatched." Rage built up inside her; power flowed through her form. And she went to shift. But found she couldn't. She looked more closely in his eye, only to see a speck of a camera lens hidden deep within.

With the last of her strength, she pushed on the staff until she was able to speak. "You're not Slade. You're just a hunk of metal." His eye narrowed and she flung him off of her. As she lay there, she reached for her belt and pulled out an electric Batarang. Once he stood, she launched it. The sound of zapping was heard before the robot fell towards the ground. Sophie leaned up, breathing hard as she stared. Once she was able to, she walked towards the body laying motionless on the ground. She grasped the mask and pulled it from the face. The only thing awaiting her was a screen.

Slade's face was there, making her scowl. "I really do wish I could have been there, Sophie. But I had important business to take care of." Sophie growled, pulling the screen closer to her. "What do you want? Where are you?" Slade simply shook his head. "And like Robin, you lack patience." The screen went blank and a timer went on. **Self Destruct in three seconds. **Sophie's eyes widened and she went to turn. As she ran away from the robot, the beeping sound was heard and an explosion caused her to fall.

She stood, her breaths coming out in puffs of anger before she let out a cry of rage. She kicked at a robotic piece before exiting the building. Sophie felt thwarted and shocked. She couldn't help but wonder how much he knew about her past. He didn't know every detail, but enough to piece most of it together.

As the adrenaline died down, her wrist lost numbness and as she went to move it pain shot down her arm. "Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea," she hissed as she gently caressed it. She could feel the bones grating together. Sophie took a couple deep breaths, her chest rising and falling before she started back in the direction of the tower. She hated the feeling of being beaten at her own game. _It's not over. It's only just begun,_ she swore to herself.

* * *

_**Beast Boy**_

"I just don't think we should go out for pizza. We had that last week," Beast Boy groaned as he flipped aimlessly through the channels. They were all in the main room waiting for the return of their missing Titan. It was slightly worrisome that Sophie hadn't came back yet. "And what are we gonna eat?" Cyborg argued. _Always arguing about food, _Beast Boy thought with the roll of his eyes. Beast Boy paused, before a grin overtook his face at the great idea he had, "We should have a cookout on the beach! Dude, it's been years since we've done that! And it's summer, so perfect timing." Beast Boy grinned smugly, "Besides, I think Sophie would enjoy it."

Robin snorted, "Is Sophie really all you think about?" Beast Boy glared at Boy Wonder as a dark blush rose to his cheeks. "Shut it, dude." Robin just playfully rolled his eyes before going back to reading the paper at one of the tables they usually ate at. Cyborg laughed, "I think it'd be pretty cool. I've wanted to test my upgrade to the waterproof I added to my system." Beast Boy turned his head to look at the rest of the team, who were all spread around the room. "What about you guys?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders before folding the paper back up, "Sure." Starfire was booming with excitement, so Beast Boy took it as a yes. Raven just peaked at him while meditating. And Beast Boy took that as a yes as well. Beast Boy stood from the couch, "Well, I'll be in Sophie's room looking for a swimsuit she can wear." Before he was able to leave the room, Raven picked Beast Boy up by his feet with her telekinesis. He gave a yelp of surprise as he dangled above the floor. "You're not going to snoop through her room just to see what bra size she wears." He was dropped on his head as the guys laughed. He scowled at the dark girl, "I wasn't gonna do that! Besides, she's at least a D-cup." Raven rolled her eyes as she went back to meditating. Beast Boy trudged back to his seat, plopping by Cyborg and went back to channel surfing.

Beast Boy was getting into the cheesy comedy he was watching when Robin's communicator went off. Beast Boy's pointed ears twitched at the noise and he turned to see who it was, being a bit nosey. Before Robin had the chance to even answer the call, a figure sped through the entrance to the main room. The Titans stood if it were a threat, it was drilled into their brains. The wind of the speed caused light-weight objects to fly into the air. Beast Boy watched as Kid Flash dug through their fridge. "Bro!" Beast Boy beamed as he went to greet the honorary Titan. In a nanosecond, the red head was standing before the green-skinned boy. He finished off the last of the water in the bottle before grinning widely. Kid held his fist out as it was met by Beast Boy's. "What have you guys been up to?" Kid Flash asked as he hopped over the back seat of the couch and sat next to Cy.

The team gathered near the couch to talk with Kid Flash. His blue eyes shone, as always. Red scruff was starting to form on his chin. "Same as always, fighting crime," Cyborg said in a nonchalant tone. "We have also gained another Titan to the group," Starfire grinned with her green eyes glowing. Kid leaned forward, now interested in on the subject, "Who?" Beast Boy grinned, "You know Sophie from Gotham? Batman's apprentice?" Kid Flash gave a crooked grin, "No way. Dudes, she's bad ass and hot from what I've seen in some of the articles on her." Beast Boy chewed on the inside of his cheeks. He never really liked it when people talked about Soph that way. He felt kind of protective of her, and it gave him a jealous tingle every time someone complimented her besides himself. He shook the thought away and got back into the conversation.

Cyborg lightly slapped the back of Kid's red head, "Now come on, man. You have a girlfriend." Kid Flash bowed his head, refusing to meet any of their eyes. Beast Boy's face fell, "She left, didn't she?" Kid sighed, leaning back up and staring at the TV blankly. "She left yesterday." He reached down in his uniform, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "She left this." The paper was transferred into Robin's hands, his eyes narrowed as he skimmed the paper.

"Dear Wally," he started reading the paper word for word. "Meeting you was one of the greatest things to ever happen to me. But I must say goodbye. I can't tell you everything, but I have been called back to H.I.V.E. for an offer I cannot refuse. Please, you'll always be in my heart but I can't let my old group of friends down. Jinx." Robin's teeth gritted as he tried to put everything together, hissing softly when he was stumped. "Did she take the communicator with her?" Cyborg asked worriedly. Kid opened his mouth, but nothing came out until finally he nodded. "Yeah, she took it."

"Shit," Cyborg said, hopping up from the couch and heading to the computer. Beast Boy followed, "Are you going to disconnect it from ours?" Cyborg nodded as he set to work on removing her from the system. _Hopefully she hadn't already hacked into it for whatever reason, _Beast Boy thought. It would be chaos if she had gained access into the Tower.

A new presence caused Beast Boy's ears to perk up, hearing the footsteps from the hallway. He turned, a grin on his face to see Sophie. As she stepped inside, Beast Boy rushed to her side. She looked damaged, but her eyes had a certain hardness he had never seen before. "Sophie!" he gasped, gripping around her waist and heaving her up so she lay in his arms. She was breathing hard but managed to say, "I'm fine, BB. Just sit me down." Raven stood up, ready to heal any injuries she may have. "Sophie. What happened?" Robin asked as he moved out of the way for Beast Boy to sit her on the couch. She flinched but shrugged her shoulders, "I had a little run in with Slade's robots."

Beast Boy sat next to her, watching intently as Raven searched for anything that may cause her severe pain. As she picked up Sophie's hand to check it, her breath caught in her throat. Raven frowned, "Your wrist is broken. Okay, healing this may cause some… discomfort. So just grip onto something." Beast Boy reached for her good hand. When she noticed, her bright yellow eyes softened. She grasped his hand tightly, making the changeling wanted to yelp in pain at the grip she had. As Raven started the healing process, Beast Boy's gloved thumb made soothing circles on her concealed hand. He could hear the sound of her bones snapping back into place, making him want to vomit. She let out a breath she had been holding, her grip loosening.

Robin stepped forward, being the leader that he was. "Sophie, tell us everything that happened." Sophie looked down, as if searching for the words she needed. When her eyes raised, they met Beast Boy's. He couldn't help the flips his gut made every time he looked into hers. It just came naturally. After he gave her a gentle squeeze and an encouraging smile, she began with her story.

* * *

**__**  
**I can't decide if I like this chapter or freaking hate it. Anyway, reviews are wanted. Thank you. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sophia Wayne**_

Feelings were jumbled as she paced back and forth in her room. Music was blaring from the speakers. She wouldn't admit that it hurt her ears, but it was a way to distract her from the humiliation and anger she felt. Robin had scolded her in front of everyone as if she were a child, telling her it was dumb to go alone even if it was only a robot. Her gloved hand pinched the bridge of her nose.

A knock at the door came from the other side of the room. Sophie sighed as she turned down the music, then walked to open the door. She was greeted by a hovering girl with flaming hair. Starfire face came close to Sophie's, making the dark haired girl have to take a step back. "When you were in your room, friend Beast Boy and I bought you the swim of the suit!" she gleamed as she held the red bathing suit out. Sophie grasped the clothing, smiling when she realized the bathing suit wasn't too revealing. "Thanks, Star. I'll be down in a minute."

Before the door was able to shut, Starfire floated inside. "Our friend Kid Flash was asking about you. He seems to be attracted to you." Starfire gave her a wink, causing a blush to rise on Sophie's cheeks. "So, that's his name. Okay, thanks again, Starfire. But I really have to get dressed." Starfire nodded, leaving the room.

She quickly changed into the swimsuit, keeping her gloves on to conceal the scars she was always desperately trying to hide. _They'll only figure it out later, _Sophie thought with a frown. She shook her head, then left her room to meet her friends on the beach.

As soon as her bare feet touched the sand, a blurred figure sped towards her. A boy with blue eyes and red hair gave her a cocky grin before taking her gloved hand. "And you must be the beautiful Sophie I keep hearing about. I'm Kid Flash," he winked, pressing his lips to the top of her hand. Sophie's face burnt a bright red. "Uh, hi."

_**Beast Boy**_

Beast Boy stood knee deep in the salty water, fuming at the sight. "I don't get it, dude. The thought of telling her my feeling is scary enough, yet Kid can just go up and do… that!" Beast Boy growled as he motioned towards the two. Cyborg stood beside him, "Nah, you know how Kid Flash is. He isn't looking for anything serious. Especially after what happened with Jinx." Beast Boy huffed angrily, "I still don't like it." His best friend snorted, "Man, you're just jealous."

His ears perked as he listened to the conversation a couple yards away. He felt guilty for listening in, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. "Red is a lovely color on you." _Yeah, I'm the one that picked it out. _"Thanks, I'm pretty positive Beast Boy picked it out for me." A smirk crossed his lips as he rushed to get out of the ocean. The sand burned his bare feet, but he ignored it, rushing towards the pair. "Hey, Soph. I see Starfire gave you the swim suit."

A knowing look crossed Kid's face as he saw Sophie look down towards the ground, a soft smile on her face. He took a step back from the pair, "I'll just leave you two alone." He then sped off towards the water. Beast Boy wasn't sure what to do then, his face growing warm. "Well, uh. Wanna go for a swim?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. A childish grin formed on her tanned face, "I'll race you to the water."

Without a warning, Sophie took off as her feet kicked up the sand. Beast Boy laughed as he quickly transformed into a cheetah and passed her in an instant. "Cheater!" he heard her call as he shifted into a sea turtle once he was in the ocean. A couple seconds later, Sophie's feet hit the cool waters. Beast Boy shifted back into his human form, arms tangling around her waist as he pulled her close. Her body was warm and wet against his bare chest.

She giggled, causing a goofy grin to cross his face. As they stood there, body to body, he wanted to know how her lips would feel as they moved along his own. How her mouth would taste against his. Her tongue skimmed lightly against her lips, and he wondered if she was wanting to know how it felt to kiss him as well.

"Hey, guys. You're tofu burgers are done," Robin called from the beach, taking the fake burgers from the grill and sitting them on plates. Sophie pulled away, causing Beast Boy to slouch at the ruined moment. He followed her to the sandy grounds, unable to help himself as his eyes scanned over her body. He was definitely glad he had chosen the color red.

* * *

_**Sophia Wayne**_

Once Kid Flash had left and everyone had calmed down, red flashing lights caused the Titans to have to spring into action again. Sophie was the last to get to the main room as she saw Cyborg pull up the location of the crime. "Something's goin' on at Pier 2." Robin scowled at screen, "Titans, head out."

Sophie hopped inside the T-Car. "You better buckle up, Soph," Cy grinned, kicking the car into high gear as they sped off. Her eyes grew wide as the scene before her blurred by. She hastily buckled herself it, holding a hand over her mouth. "I may be sick," she groaned as her eyes rolled back. "Not in my baby! Hang on, almost there." The car went faster and soon enough, they were parked at the pier. Sophie stumbled out of the car, breathing heavily as she tried to keep her food down. A hand gently pressed against her lower back, "Next time, you can just fly with me." She leaned back up, smiling gratefully at Beast Boy.

"Took you long enough," an annoying voice asked, three people stepping out from the shadows. Robin growled, pulling out his staff. "What do you guys want?" The girl with pink hair let out a shrill laugh, "What almost every villain in Jump City wants. Hand over the girl and we'll leave you alone." Her pink cat-like eyes flashed as she glared at Sophie. "Who are these guys?" Sophie asked Beast Boy. He grimaced, showing his obvious distaste for the trio. "Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. They used to be part of the H.I.V.E."

"You'll have to get through us if you want her," Robin smirked, "TITANS, GO!" It seemed as if each Titan had a certain part of the three they fought with. Beast Boy and Robin attacked the largest one known as Mammoth. Cy seemed to have a certain hatred for the younger tech-kid that showed greatly as they argued while fighting. Starfire and Raven seemed to be fighting with all three as they floated above them all. Jinx gave Sophie a devious grin; golden eyes glared back.

Out of no where, the boards beneath Sophie's feet broke apart. She was sent plummeting into frigid waters below. She let out a gasp as her head broke to the surface of the moving water. "So, that's how we're playing, eh?" she hissed, gripping onto the board and hoisting herself back onto the pier. She was soaked to the bone, but shifted into a copy of Jinx.

"Impressive," the witch grinned, walking closer. With the tilt of Sophie's head, her yellow eyes burned and a sudden feeling of wickedness took over. The feeling was indescribable, but Sophie was quick to learn that controlling the bad luck of other's was Jinx's gift. A wave full of incredible power suddenly broke out in the ocean, aimed directly for the cat-like girl. As it crashed onto her body, she was sent flying into the side of a nearby building.

Sophie shifted back into her normal being as she quickly stalked towards the girl. Her forearm pressed against Jinx's neck, fury firing her actions and thoughts. "What did you mean when you said every villain in Jump City was after me?" she growled, digging her arm deeper into her throat. Her unnatural eyes flashed as she tried to talk. Sophie loosened her hold. "Sorry, dear. Classified."

Large hand wrapped around Sophie's arms, pinning them to her sides. "Let me go!" she shouted, kicking at the huge being's chest. "Sorry, sweetheart. But I want that cash prize." Mammoth's feet fumbled and his hands around her lost their grip as a large green mass slammed it's body into the giant. Sophie fell to the wooden ground, her back hitting the pier with a thud. Her breath escaped her body, which she soon gained back after laying still for a minute.

A green glove shot out near her face, offering her help up. She took Robin's hand as he pulled her top her feet. "Thanks," she breathed as she rubbed the back of her throbbing head. _Must have hit it when I fell. _She looked around, scowling when she saw no signs of the three villains.

"Why does Slade want me? I'm not special. Jesus Christ," she grumbled. Beast Boy shifted back into his human form, eyebrows drawn together as he looked Sophie's expression over. "Do you not realize how extremely rare and incredible your power is? You can shift into any person of your choosing, also gaining their powers." Sophie huffed, seeing nothing amazing about the gift she called a curse.

Her eyes narrowed as she spat, "They're nowhere near incredible. I lost my parents because of them." A side of Beast Boy she had never seen started to come out: hostile looking and reckless. "But do you realize how many people's lives you've saved because of your gift? Stop being so selfish by thinking of yourself! You're not the only one who lost your fucking parents! Damn it, they're not even fucking dead!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air.

Sophie was well aware of the others watching with troubled looks. She swallowed the lump away that formed in her throat. Beast Boy breathed hard, the furious look in his eyes seemed to disappear in almost an instant. "Soph…" he whispered, lightly touching her arm. The touch made her body go rigid. She jerked away from Beast Boy, yellow eyes burning like a forming storm. "You don't know anything about my past."

"Sophia Ann, please," his voice went hoarse. She flinched at the use of her real name, eyes rimmed red as she fought back the tears. _Don't cry, _she thought to herself, _it only shows weakness._ Sophie closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath in before turning away from the changeling she had grown so close to. As she started to stalk off, a hand shot out and gripped tightly onto her wrist. She paused, but jerked it away and continued walking. "Beast Boy, no. She need time to cool off," she heard Robin's commanding voice as they became more and more distant.

* * *

_**Beast**** Boy**_

Cyborg offered him a ride back to the tower. Well, more like forced him to sit in the passenger seat so he could make sure he didn't chase after Sophie. "I don't know what came over me. I mean, I don't think I've ever acted like that before. Maybe once or twice in the past, but never that bad." Beast Boy groaned, his hands rubbing up and down his face. He wished she would have just punched him; maybe it would have been a lot easier on both of them instead of the mental and emotional pain they both felt.

Cyborg was silent in the driver side. Finally, he let out a soft sigh. "I think an apology when she gets back may help a bit. She seemed pretty broken." Beast Boy's eyes followed the scenery as they sped by the city. His teeth skimmed over his pointed fang. Even the memory of the look Sophie wore made him shutter. "You think it's the beast trying to gain control again?" the green teen whispered, eyes staring blankly at his hands.

Years ago, when he was unable to control the beast inside, he would become extremely hostile towards his friends. There was no certain time the beast would try to take over, just random moments. He would lock himself away from his team mates during those times. It took a long time to control the strange feeling of going completely animal, but he had to understand himself to do it.

"I don't know, man. Only you can tell when the beast is trying to break free," Cy spoke softly, pulling into the garage. Green eyes trailed to his lap, "Yeah, you're right." He got out of the T-Car, accidentally slamming the door and getting a nasty look from Cy. He grinned in a guilty manner before finally making his way up to his room. He'd wait for her to come back. Even if he was up all night.

* * *

**GAH! Sorry for switching back and forth between narrators, but OMG I couldn't help it! I had to add a bit of "couple" problems (even if they aren't officially a couple.) And thanks again for reading!**

**-Courtney**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait on the update. I just recently discovered Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.. I regret nothing.**

**Thanks guys for the reviews! They seriously make my day. :)**

* * *

_**Sophia Wayne**_

Guilt seemed to consume her being as she made her way back to the Titan Tower, carrying a plastic bag with new Cds for her stereo. She wasn't sure if Beast Boy was right or not. Was she really being selfish for not wanting her power? Yeah, it had saved many peoples' lives but it only damaged her own. Thoughts swarmed her mind like bees that had their hive disturbed as she typed in her code to access the building.

She slowly made her way to her room. Sophie punched in the code to enter and as the door slide open, she was greeted with the sound of soft music and a sad fanged smile. She sat the bag by the entrance, golden eyes refusing to meet Beast Boy's. "What are you doing in here?" she forced out. She watched from the corner of her eye as he pushed himself off of her silken bed. "I begged Robin for the code. I came to apologize. That was incredibly wrong of me and I shouldn't have said those things to you."

His larger hands grasped her own in a soothing and natural way. It was then that she found the courage to meet his eyes. "No, you were right. I was selfish-" her words were cut short as his finger pressed lightly onto her pursed lips, momentarily shushing her. "I was wrong. I don't know anything about your past except for what you have told me previously. And I'm so sorry for hurting you like I did."

Beast Boy's green eyes were uncharacteristically bleak as he spoke. She wasn't sure how to feel, or what to think. So she just did the most reasonable thing. She forgave him. His body was crushed against hers as his arms wove around her body in a protective and comforting way. "If that ever happens again, just punch me in the face," he joked, warm breath tickling her ear. "Stay with me tonight," the words escaped her mouth in a begging manner, "please." Beast Boy put a bit of distance between them as he took in the words, staring intensely at her heart shaped face until he nodded in agreement.

Silver gloved hands lead Beast Boy towards the full sized bed. He climbed in next to her, leaving little to no gap between their bodies. The only light seemed to come from the small black lamp, dim in comparison to the lights that hung from the ceiling. "Yah know, you listen to some pretty sorrowful songs," Beast Boy hummed, one arm slung behind his head as the other wrapped securely around Sophie's waist. His hand ran from the top to the bottom of her spine, sending a shiver throughout her form in response. She smiled with closed eyes, "Well, I guess I'm just a sad person."

They lay together in silence for a while. So long she had actually thought Beast Boy had fallen asleep on her. Finally, his voice broke the quiet barrier. "I wish you would show me how much it hurts. Just so I can show you how I intend to make it stop." The boys words seemed almost poetic. Tears started to build behind Sophie's closed eyelids.

Beast Boy leaned up from the soft mattress, staring down at her as she rubbed furiously at her eyes. It was useless though. Silent tears streamed down her face and she felt betrayed by her emotions she always tried so hard to control. _I know how Raven feels now. Her emotions are her weakness, just like me. _"I can always sense your unhappiness, Sophia Ann. Even when you put up a false front that fools the others."

The girl leaned up as she stared at her concealed hands. Sophie wanted free from the secret buried within. She had to tell someone. She wanted to tell Beast Boy.

"I hate it. I hate the sound of my own name. But as much as I can't stand it, I just can't get enough of the way you say it. Please, can you say it once more?"

Beast Boy leaned towards her, arms wrapped securely around her shoulders. "Sophia Ann."

Sophie's defense fell as she crumpled pathetically against his welcoming form as she cried grossly into his chest. She felt exposed as the sobs escaped her lips and the tears stained his suit. But Beast Boy didn't say a word as one hand rubbed her back and the other roamed through her curls, twisting them as her mother had before she had became a monster.

"Garfield, I need to tell you something," she choked out, fighting to regain control of her emotions. He let her pull away, quickly and gently running his thumbs under her eyes to catch the tears still remaining. Sophie let out a long exhale as she stared at the eyes that held a look of desperation. He watched intently as she slid the gloves off slowly, her heart rate increasing as she held her now exposed hands and wrists out towards him. "Sophie…" he breathed, bare fingers roving across the pale lines, "what happened to you?"

She drew in a deep breath. "My parents." The green skinned boy stared, confusion written all over his finely drawn features as he stuck out his jaw. "What do you mean? Your birth parents did this?" Sophie bobbed her head weakly, turning her head so she wouldn't have to look into those eyes that seemed almost innocent.

"They saw me as a creation of Satan himself. A monster. At the age of ten, I had developed my powers. They weren't genetic, nor were they from a mutation. They just happened." She slightly scoffed at the memories drilled into her head, "I thought I was special. I showed my parents, making myself look exactly like my mother. They didn't quiet accept it. I was already a freak to them to begin with. Brown hair and golden eyes while my parents had blue eyes and blonde hair? Possible when thinking of the genes you're given, but rare."

Hot tears trailed down her blotchy cheeks as she stared blankly at the wall. It was startling she was actually letting another person into her past with the exception being Bruce Wayne already knew. She shook her head and soon continued on with telling Beast Boy of life before she was a heroine, who had made no interruptions as he genuinely listened.

"Then came the insane thoughts that seemed to surface within their minds. I used my powers so freely and with such ease that they actually feared me. Maybe they thought that if they put an end to my life, the terror I brought would end as well. After returning home one day, I came home to a house filled with silence. That may be the reason I hate silence today. As I walked into the kitchen, calling for my mother and father, I noticed them just standing there. As if they had been waiting in those exact spots all day for my return. The look in their eyes… it was frightening. My dad was the first to grab my right arm, pulling me roughly to the sink. God, I tried to fight back. But they were so much stronger."

A whimper came from her mouth and she was soon pulled back against Beast Boy's chest. "Shh," his lips moved against the top of her head, "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Soph." A nasty sob came from her lips once again. She hated herself. Truly hated herself with such passion. That is, until she had met Garfield Logan. "Please, I have to tell you."

Beast Boy let her continue, although he didn't let her go this time. She swallowed before continuing, "My arms were soon draped over the sink and my mom fumbled around in the drawers for two knives. My dad had to keep telling her that I was Satan's creation and that I had to be destroyed. I guess she finally believed him because that's when they started to cut into my skin. I figured that was the end of my life, screaming and wailing until I couldn't any longer. The feeling of bleeding to death… darkness consumes you without a warning. I was told the neighbor heard my screams and notified the police."

Sophie had to stop to calm her rapid breathing. The worst part was waking in the hospital room alone. She felt uncared for and unwanted. Just sitting there without answers until the doctor and police were able to fill her in on what had happened.

"Jesus…" Beast Boy muttered into her hair, "I can't even imagine the feeling." They both leaned back against the bed, heads hitting the soft pillows. Sophie listened to the steady thumping of his heart as she lay against his muscular chest. "Can I ask you something?" Beast Boy whispered. The slow movement of Sophie's head caused him to speak again.

"Why me? Why did you choose me to tell instead of someone like Robin or Raven? They're so much more mature than me and could have handled it a lot better." Sophie inhaled his scent deeply. It was a mixture of the ocean and some kind of clean smelling cologne. "I trust you. You understand things and I can talk to you so easily. Don't tell the others, though. I'm not ready to tell them quite yet." A soft smile crossed Beast Boy's face, "I promise I won't say a word. You can tell them when you're ready to."

A yawn escaped Sophie's lips. Beast Boy lifted his arm and turned the lamp off. Darkness surrounded them and the music continued to play in the back ground. She couldn't help but snuggle closer to Beast Boy's warm body as they lay close under the covers. His hand went back to trailing up and down her back, only causing her to become more exhausted. "Goodnight, Sophia Ann." A genuine smile formed at the sound of her name coming from his lips. "Goodnight, Garfield."

_**Beast Boy**_

Waking to find Sophie still in his embrace was a lovely start to the day. His eyes shimmered as he took in her features while unconscious. She looked younger, more naïve in this twisted life she lived. Without any thought, his fingertips lightly brushed away the strands of hair that stuck to her face.

Beast Boy startled as her face suddenly crumpled. Sophie's breathing came out rapidly as her eyebrows drew together. Nonsense words came from her dry lips. His arm was numb under her body but he could still feel the tremors that rolled throughout her form. _She's having a nightmare…_

"Soph, wake up," Beast Boy urged as he lightly shook her arm. Her yellow eyes burst open as they searched wildly around the room. She started blankly at the other shifter before her until her mind registered that it was Beast Boy. She leaned up, hands automatically roaming over her face as she rubbed her eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Beast Boy asked as he leaned up as well, hand lying against her thigh. She nodded, seeming to refuse to meet his gaze. _Like she's embarrassed._

"Would you like to talk about it?" he tried again, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against her tight suit. "When I was little and had a nightmare, my mom would let me talk about it. It was oddly calming."

Sophie was silent, making Beast Boy think she wasn't going to answer him until a soft sigh escaped her mouth. "It's always the same thing," she began in a monotone voice.

Beast Boy scooted himself closer. Once she looked up, he gave her an encouraging smile. He was always willing to help cheer up any of his friends when feeling down, but with Sophie it was more of an instinct. He felt the need to keep her feeling safe as she possibly could in this world they lived in.

She continued to speak once she realized he wouldn't interrupt. "It's always my parents right as they're trying to murder me. Every once and a while I'll have Slade standing there, laughing as I die."

Beast Boy searched his mind for something comforting to say to her, but came up blank. Sophie began to speak once again, "Jesus, I sound like I should be in a mental institution right now."

Her hands roamed towards her temples, massaging them as her face pinched up in pain. A small half smile crept onto Beast Boy's face. "Why don't we get some breakfast to get your mind off of it? Maybe a couple aspirin to get rid of that headache."

Her golden eyes twinkled playfully as she said, "Man, you really know how to persuade a girl." He chuckled before tossing her the silver gloves. She slipped them on and he helped her from the bed before they silently made their way towards the lounge.


End file.
